


A Moment Longer

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crimes of Grindelwald AU, F/M, Feelings and Love, I, Kissing, Love "Confessions", Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt and Tina are given few more moments alone in the French Ministry of Magics Archive Room.





	A Moment Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With some sweet Newtina AU. Basically, this idea came to me when I saw a super adorable fanart of just this premise. I put a call out to find the artist on Tumblr, and I WILL credit them if I ever know who drew it :). But for now, enjoy some sweet fluffyness of Newt and Tina :).

“-Salamanders.” Tina finishes for him, knowingly.

His eyes almost go comically wide when the word stops his struggle short. Newt supposes most others might find it bothersome for someone to finish their sentences. But his heart beats in double time as Tina does. It was a feeling he had never had before, to be so understood by someone. For all his life Newt felt he was speaking a foreign language all his own. When he met Tina, his heart seemed to know she could speak this language with him.

Never could he have hoped someone would relate to him the way Tina did. Much less, someone so brave, kind and strong. Among so many things he had used to describe the wonderful and amazing Tina Goldstein.

Oh, how Newt missed her. Just in the past month or so, when her letters abruptly stopped, the world felt so alone and distant without her. Without the comfort and understanding, he found in her, the connection they had. It drove him here, to Paris. Even if she wanted nothing to do with him, Newt couldn’t think to stand the thought that Tina might accept he felt anything short of adoration for her

Now, he sees the smile paint her face a half second after she reads his heart and realizes that not only did she understand, but was flattered by his sentiment as well.

What poses him to lean forward to kiss her, Newt isn’t sure. Something about the idea of going another moment with her having any doubt about his feelings for her was unthinkable. Alone, and with her beaming at him, something fell into place for a rush of bravery and he slowly moved to press his lips to her. Tina seemed to pick up on this just as fast as his complement earlier, as she leaned in so their lips met in the middle.

The kiss filled him with warmth and a light-headed feeling. Making his slitted eyes flutter close in bliss. Her lips were soft, and pleasant against his. For a moment, the dance between their lips stays chaste for the most part. But Newt loses any attempt at keeping distance when Tina begins to deepen the kiss, helpless to do anything but respond in equal measure. Then their arms find their place to hold one another close around the waist.

Breaking away for air, their grins seemed to have widened and Newt gives a breathless laugh. Resting her forehead on Tina’s.

Both of them seem to be needy for more, though. Newt decides not to blame himself much, after not being this close to her so long. Just as they lean in for a second kiss, there is a rhythmic clicking sound echoing in the hall behind them. High heels against the marble floors.

Tina tugs on his hand, and he wordlessly follows her into the stacks of archives. The grins still lingering on their faces.


End file.
